Então vem a Lua
by Amy Lupin
Summary: Fazia dezesseis anos, mas Draco ainda tinha o resto de sua vida para se lembrar. Slash Draco/Remus


**Autora:** Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** Então vem a Lua...  
**Par:** Draco/Remus  
**Classificação:** slash, R  
**Nº de palavras:** 5.332  
**Resumo:** Fazia dezesseis anos, mas Draco ainda tinha o resto de sua vida para se lembrar.  
**Avisos:** Deathfic  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Desafio n° 123b:** Pós-guerra. Voldemort derrotado. Severus (Remus) morto. Lucius, Harry ou Draco recorda.  
**Desafio proposto por:** Serena Fairy

**-oOo-**

Ano de 2014.

Draco caminhou por entre os túmulos mexendo na própria aliança, distraidamente. Todo ano era a mesma coisa. No dia do aniversário de morte de Voldemort era feito um evento em homenagem aos mortos pela guerra. Famílias inteiras iam visitar túmulos, levar flores, relembrar de alguma maneira. Mostrar que os mortos nunca seriam esquecidos e que os vivos seriam eternamente gratos pelos momentos vividos em sua companhia.

Draco achava tudo aquilo bobagem. Uma desculpa para publicidade e o pico de venda das floriculturas. Muitos compareciam mais por costume do que por qualquer outro motivo. Draco nunca comparecia. Astoria muitas vezes insistia para que ele a acompanhasse e pelo menos prestasse sua homenagem aos parentes vivos, se não para os mortos, mas ele nunca cedia. Deixava que ela e Scorpius fossem fotografados sozinhos nos eventos.

Preferia ir na semana ou no mês seguinte, ou sempre que tivesse vontade. Pelo menos dessa maneira ele escapava do tumulto e podia se recordar em paz.

Parou em frente ao túmulo de Vincent Crabbe e respirou fundo, olhando ao redor. Havia árvores espalhadas pelo cemitério deitando uma coberta de flores sobre os túmulos abaixo. O perfume era enjoativo, mas a paisagem era colorida e pacífica. Olhou para o céu muito azul daquela tarde de domingo, estreitando os olhos com a claridade do sol, que já estava a meio caminho de se pôr às suas costas.

Buscou a varinha nas vestes e com um breve movimento fez surgir um buquê de crisântemos brancos**¹**. Agachou-se em frente ao túmulo e depositou as flores junto a outro buquê que deveria estar lá desde o último feriado, duas semanas atrás. Não havia inscrição nenhuma além do nome e das datas na pedra. Apenas a gravura do emblema da família. O Sr. Crabbe estava preso em Azkaban e quem enterrara seu filho foram alguns parentes distantes. Mesmo agora, o túmulo de seu companheiro de Hogwarts era pouco visitado. As outras flores eram, provavelmente, de Goyle.

Draco suspirou, lembrando-se dos tempos de Hogwarts. Não dera valor à lealdade de Vincent até perdê-la, por isso agora procurava sempre chamar Gregory e a esposa para jantarem em sua casa no Natal ou combinar de tomarem uma dose de Whisky de Fogo. Sabia que nunca se redimiria por Crabbe, mas podia tentar compensar com os vivos.

Levantou-se e voltou a remexer a aliança enquanto caminhava mais para o coração do cemitério. O meio era o lugar mais florido. Parecia até mesmo que as árvores de lá eram mais frondosas, mais coloridas e perfumadas. Era o espaço reservado para os heróis. Nenhum daqueles túmulos o interessava, exceto por uma lápide de mármore encardido que ficava bem à sombra de um salgueiro, cujos nomes e datas gravados quase não se podia ver por entre as flores de diversos formatos e cores. Todas encantadas para durar até o próximo feriado, quando trariam novos buquês caros e exuberantes.

Draco retirou o buquê que escondia os dizeres e se sentou numa das grossas raízes do salgueiro. Não tinha pressa nenhuma de ir embora. Draco contornou um dos nomes distraidamente com a ponta dos dedos, ignorando completamente o outro.

_Remus Jhon Lupin_

Ignorou o nome de sua prima renegada, logo abaixo do nome do marido. Nunca a conhecera, seria hipocrisia lamentar-se por ela. Logo abaixo dos nomes, havia o epitáfio:

_Coragem e bravura sobre-humanos_

Fazia dezesseis anos, mas ele se lembrava com perfeição.

**-oOo-**

Ano de 1997.

Draco passou os olhos pelas notícias no jornal, desinteressado. Estava entediado. Pela primeira vez em seis anos as férias de verão pareciam infindáveis. E elas ainda estavam longe de terminar.

Sua casa era agora o novo lar do Lorde das Trevas. Não era, nem de longe, o lar de que Draco se orgulhava. Bruxos entravam e saíam o tempo todo, mas essa não era a pior parte. Voldemort, o bruxo poderoso que defendia a pureza da raça e do sangue, a superioridade dos bruxos sobre todas as outras espécies, estava fazendo alianças com as mais diversas criaturas. Seus pais eram obrigados a engolir o orgulho ao assistirem, impotentes, enquanto duendes e _lobisomens_ circulavam como se uma parte da propriedade os pertencesse por direito.

A casa dos Malfoy nunca fora tão humilhada e seu pai não podia sequer expressar uma única palavra de desgosto sem que o Lorde logo tomasse conhecimento. Lucius então se curvaria em humildes apologias e diria o quão honroso era que seu Mestre tivesse escolhido seu modesto lar.

Draco sentia raiva e medo. Raiva de si mesmo por ter ansiado tanto por se juntar aos Comensais da Morte e por não ter tido coragem para cumprir sua missão – pois era óbvio que isso tudo não se passava de uma punição pelo fracasso, tanto o de seu pai quando o seu. O medo era de deixar isso transparecer.

Nunca desejara tanto estar em outro lugar que não fosse sua própria casa. Nunca se sentira tão deslocado. Draco tinha as férias inteiras para tolerar a presença incômoda de Voldemort em sua própria casa e cumprir seu papel como Comensal com orgulho e presteza. Deveria estar disponível para qualquer eventualidade, de preferência a mais humilhante ou perigosa.

Naquela mesma noite, Voldemort convocou representantes de várias espécies para uma reunião, onde seriam definidas algumas estratégias. Felizmente, a maioria delas era representada por bruxos: Bellatrix, por exemplo, representava os dementadores; seu marido, Lestrange, representava os gigantes. Porém ainda havia os duendes rebeldes e os lobisomens.

Sempre que possível, Narissa preferia não tomar conhecimento dos visitantes, porém naquela noite – talvez justamente por isso – o Lorde deixara bem claro que gostaria que ela os recepcionasse, que fosse uma excelente anfitriã, como certamente havia sido educada para tal, e que preparasse um banquete para seus convidados.

Com suas melhores vestes, Draco permaneceu ao lado de sua mãe na recepção enquanto Lucius seguia seu Mestre como um cão amestrado, falando apenas quando lhe era permitido, tolerando seus comentários afrontosos e satisfazendo-lhe os desejos.

Enquanto observava desgostoso o modo como o Lorde zombava da obediência de seu pai, Draco foi surpreendido por uma voz rascante:

"Hmmm, belo menino."

Draco sentiu um arrepio na nuca antes mesmo de se virar e encarar o dono da voz. Fenrir Greyback o encarava de muito perto, os dentes pontiagudos arreganhados num sorriso obsceno. Deu um passo para trás no mesmo instante, sentindo o sangue se esvair do próprio rosto junto com uma forte vertigem de medo. Ou melhor: de terror.

"Eu posso sentir o frescor da sua carne, garoto" o lobisomem passou a língua nos lábios, dando um passo para frente e esticando um dedo sujo como uma garra animal, de unhas compridas amareladas, em direção ao seu rosto. Draco sentiu o suor brotando na testa, as pernas fraquejando. Já tinha perdido a voz e estava prestes a perder os sentidos quando sua mãe se colocou à sua frente, permitindo que ele se agarrasse a ela.

"Senhor Greyback, obrigada por ter comparecido" Draco ouviu vagamente a voz da mãe, que descontava toda a suavidade que empregava na voz através da força com que segurava a mão do filho, chegando quase a machucá-lo. "Por favor, queira entrar. Sinta-se à vontade."

"Eu estou à vontade" zombou Greyback e Draco se retraiu apenas ao ouvir aquela voz rosnada, animalesca. Não era à toa que, na única vez em que encontrara um Bicho-Papão, ele se transformara em um lobisomem. Tinha pavor àquelas criaturas, um medo irracional, incontrolável. E sua mãe sabia disso, por isso segurava sua mão com força.

"Oh, me desculpe, cavalheiro, mas você poderia retirar o capuz, por favor?" Narcissa se dirigiu à figura que entrara logo após o lobisomem e Draco se voltou para a porta, ainda sentindo o olhar de Greyback sobre si. O visitante era magro e alto, mas nem tanto quanto Greyback. Mantinha um capuz cobrindo a cabeça e lançando sombra às suas feições. As únicas coisas que Draco pôde distinguir além do nariz foi um vislumbre do cabelo desgrenhado e o brilho vívido dos olhos à espreita. Sentiu outro arrepio.

"Ele é um dos meus" informou Greyback, acenando para que o outro entrasse.

Porém Narcissa interveio novamente, sem nunca alterar o tom suave da voz.

"Eu sinto muito, senhor Greyback, mas a reunião dessa noite é restrita apenas àqueles que foram mencionados pelo Lorde. Seu acompanhante não pode-"

"Eu só participo se ele ficar" Greyback a interrompeu bruscamente, dando um passo à frente e fazendo Narcissa se assustar, porém apenas Draco notou. "Quem me garante que isso não é uma armadilha de vocês, bruxos, para exterminar os líderes dos clãs? Eu já convivi com bruxos o suficiente para saber que eu só devo confiar em vocês desconfiando. Se ele sair, eu também saio e não volto mais."

"Ora, ora, se não é Greyback causando tumulto" Voldemort se juntou a eles com Nagini enrolada no pescoço e nos braços, silvando, atraído pela comoção junto à porta. "É por isso que eu te admiro, Greyback. Você não é como os outros, que simplesmente lambem o chão por onde eu passo" e nesse ponto ele lançou um olhar de esguelha para Lucius, que manteve a compostura. "Você faz as suas regras, você quer jogar também. Bravo!" Voldemort ergueu a taça que segurava, porém ninguém o acompanhou. E ele sequer se importou. "Deixe o rapaz entrar, Narcissa, não seja mal-educada."

Narcissa se curvou e se desculpou, tanto para o Lorde quando para os dois lobisomens, pedindo que eles, por favor, se sentissem em suas próprias casas. Só então, depois que eles se afastaram, ela se virou para o filho, que tinha se encolhido o mais distante possível dos convidados.

"Querido, você está bem? Você está pálido! Fale comigo, Draco!"

"Eu estou bem" Draco tentou tranqüilizar a mãe, mas podia sentir a própria voz tremendo, o coração ainda acelerado, as pernas doloridas de tensão e medo.

"Tome alguma coisa, querido. Quer que eu sirva uma dose de Whisky de Fogo para você?"

"Não, não precisa. Eu mesmo me sirvo, mãe" Draco lançou um olhar para a bandeja flutuando com a bebida e engoliu em seco ao analisar a proximidade entre ela e o lobisomem desconhecido.

"Eu vou pegar para você, querido."

Draco se sentiu um pouco melhor depois da segunda dose, porém manteve-se afastado de todos, tentando passar despercebido. Quase meia hora depois, Voldemort se levantou.

"Bem, acho que estamos todos aqui. Vamos começar logo essa reunião, pois temos muitos assuntos a tratar. Narcissa, eu chamarei quando tivermos terminado, portanto esteja atenta" Narcissa assentiu e se retirou, pedindo licença. Voldemort prosseguiu: "Greyback, o seu acompanhante espera aqui na sala-"

"É claro que não!" protestou Greyback, levantando a voz. "Ele entra comigo ou eu também não entro-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" fez o Lorde, meneando a cabeça, ao que até mesmo Greyback se calou enquanto seu Mestre se aproximava. "Meu caro Greyback, eu já disse que admiro a sua coragem. No entanto existe uma grande diferença entre coragem e estupidez. Quem dita as regras aqui sou eu e o seu acompanhante fica aqui, entendeu?" ele perguntou, quase suavemente. Nagini se aproximou tanto do lobisomem que sua língua quase tocava o rosto dele conforme ela silvava. "Entendeu?" repetiu Voldemort, um pouco mais firme, ao que o lobisomem assentiu, contrariado.

"Ótimo. Draco, você faz sala para ele. Agora vamos."

Voldemort seguiu corredor adentro, sendo acompanhado por seus fiéis súditos. Draco, cujo coração disparara de medo, procurou os olhos do pai, esperando que este o tranqüilizasse, dissesse que ficaria com ele, porém Lucius se aproximou apenas para sussurrar em seu ouvido discretamente:

"Não deixe que ele toque em nada, Draco."

E com isso seguiu os outros até a sala de jantar, onde aconteceria a reunião, deixando um Draco completamente desamparado para trás.

Draco se sentou no canto mais afastado e permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o tempo, lançando olhares receosos ao desconhecido apenas para se certificar de que ele não tinha se aproximado sorrateiramente. Narcissa apareceu na sala algumas vezes para tranqüilizá-lo e para mostrar ao visitante que estava tomando conta do filho. Ela tinha seus próprios receios quanto aos companheiros de Greyback.

Porém não aconteceu nada de extraordinário. O estranho sequer disse uma palavra e só se mexeu para pegar mais um copo de Whisky. Às vezes assobiava uma melodia triste. Mas Draco podia sentir seu olhar e tinha calafrios.

**-oOo-**

As reuniões durariam mais de uma semana. Felizmente a lua ainda estava em sua fase nova. Todas as noites, Greyback levava o mesmo acompanhante taciturno, nunca ia sozinho. Não por covardia, mas sim por puro despeito. Voldemort também parecia se divertir com o desconforto que seus convidados causavam nos anfitriões. Principalmente em Draco.

Nas duas noites seguintes não houve nenhum incidente. Draco fez companhia para o estranho. Sempre atento aos seus movimentos. Sempre calado. Na terceira, porém, já estava se sentindo um pouco mais confiante ou menos receoso.

Estava sentado no sofá, distraído com seus próprios pensamentos, congelando e descongelando a bebida em seu copo com a varinha, treinando seus feitiços não-verbais. Tinha que cuidar para não ficar sem prática, agora que não tinha mais aulas nem participava de nenhuma ação junto aos Comensais.

Draco ouviu o lobisomem se remexendo num dos acentos e levantou os olhos, desconfiado. Achava que tinha ouvido um som de desdém, mas não tinha como saber. O estranho – Greyback o chamara certa vez de Palmer – o encarava, o rosto como sempre parcialmente coberto pela sombra do capuz. Draco tentou ignorar, mas aquilo o estava incomodando.

"O que você está olhando?" perguntou, reunindo coragem. O outro permaneceu em silêncio, porém não desviou os olhos. Draco se levantou, mas não fez menção de se aproximar. "Perdeu alguma coisa?" insistiu, incomodado.

"Você desperdiça seu talento, garoto" ele o ouviu responder e, mais do que a voz, Draco achou que tinha algo de muito familiar naquelas palavras. Estreitou os olhos.

"E o que você sabe sobre mim?" questionou, tentando ao mesmo tempo puxar pela memória de onde conhecia aquela voz.

O outro limpou a garganta.

"Eu sei que você tem talento, mas o desperdiça. Você menospreza as próprias capacidades. Prioriza as coisas erradas."

Draco se lembrou. Porém ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Não seria nada inteligente apontar a varinha para um lobisomem sem justificativa.

"Quem é você? Como pode dizer isso como se me conhecesse?"

O lobisomem suspirou e levou a mão até o capuz, o abaixando.

"Você já sabe, Draco."

O cabelo não era o mesmo, estava mais claro e desgrenhado, e havia algo de diferente em sua feição - efeito, provavelmente, de um Feitiço Glamour -, mas não tinha como não reconhecê-lo agora.

"Lupin!" Draco exclamou, levando a mão às vestes de imediato. Porém seu ex-professor fora mais rápido e já tinha a varinha apontada para seu peito antes mesmo que Draco alcançasse a própria varinha.

"Você continua lento, Draco" ele observou. "Você é impaciente demais. Quer pular etapas. Antes do reconhecimento, vem o aprendizado, o treino, o aperfeiçoamento. Ninguém nasce sabendo, por que seria diferente com você?"

"Você está perdendo o seu tempo com essa ladainha. Você é um espião! Como aquele imbecil do Greyback não pôde te reconhecer!" Draco tentava raciocinar, mas o medo era mais forte do que ele. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para o corredor, esperando, torcendo para que alguém aparecesse.

Lupin encolheu os ombros, dando um passo à frente.

"O problema de Greyback é que ele desconfia de todos, menos dos seus."

"Não chegue perto de mim ou eu grito" ameaçou Draco, engolindo em seco.

Lupin meneou a cabeça, desapontado.

"Ninguém vai te ouvir, eu garanto. Todos estão ocupados demais para prestar atenção em você."

"Mas minha mãe-" começou Draco, porém Lupin o interrompeu.

"Eu vi quando ela entrou na sala de jantar. Ela também não pode te socorrer agora. Ah-ah!" Lupin deu mais um passo à frente quando Draco fez menção de alcançar a varinha novamente. "Não se mexa. Eu não quero ser obrigado a te azarar, Draco. Nós dois sabemos quem ganharia um duelo. Nem quero ter que apagar sua memória, então se você puder coope-"

Draco não esperou que ele finalizasse. Não estava disposto a fazer acordo nenhum com um lobisomem. Saiu em disparada em direção ao corredor e já ia gritar quando sentiu algo deslizando em seu rosto, braços e pernas, o envolvendo e estreitando até que ele caísse de cara no chão, amarrado dos pés à cabeça. Soltou um gemido abafado quando atingiu o chão, um zumbido persistente nos ouvidos enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas de dor. Porém a dor e o desconforto deram lugar ao pânico quando ele ouviu o outro se aproximando.

Tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu abafada. As mesmas cordas que o amarravam por inteiro serviam-lhe de mordaça. Olhou para o lado, assistindo enquanto a sombra de Lupin se aproximava até ele se abaixar e quase encostar a boca em seu ouvido.

"Eu disse que não queria ter que fazer isso. Pense, garoto! Se você me delatar, Greyback vai colocar outro no meu lugar e eu garanto que Scabior teria outras idéias sobre como passar o tempo sozinho com você. Agora, se você puder, por favor, concordar em ficar calado eu posso tirar essas amarras e nós poderemos conversar."

Draco hesitou. Não gostava nada da idéia de concordar, mas a menção de Scabior tinha feito suas entranhas gelarem de pavor. Lupin não deixava de ser um lobisomem, mas pelo menos Lucius já tinha falado que suspeitava da ligação do ex-professor com Dumbledore e isso já contava como um atenuante. Não tinha muita escolha senão acenar afirmativamente, na medida do possível.

"Ótimo. Não tente nenhuma gracinha."

No momento seguinte, as amarras sumiram e Draco se estatelou no chão, arfando. Se pôs de joelhos com dificuldade, alisando o nariz dolorido para ver se tinha quebrado e assustou quando sentiu uma mão no ombro. Sacudiu-a imediatamente, se afastando.

"Não me toque!"

O lobisomem levantou a mão.

"Como quiser" Lupin aguardou enquanto Draco se punha de pé. "Temos um acordo?" perguntou, porém no instante seguinte a porta da sala de jantar se abriu estrondosamente e o som de conversas inundou o corredor. Lupin se afastou, guardando a varinha e recolocando o capuz enquanto Draco, ainda sem saber o que fazer, também se afastava.

O garoto evitou olhar para Lupin enquanto os convidados do Lorde das Trevas transitavam de um aposento para outro. Sentou-se em um canto e observou tudo calado.

Sobressaltou-se quando percebeu alguém se aproximando.

"Te assustei, querido?" sua mãe se sentou a seu lado, alisando uma mecha de seu cabelo. "Está tudo bem? Você parece assustado."

Draco acenou negativamente, contendo a vontade de abraçar os joelhos ou se agarrar à mãe como costumava fazer quando pequeno.

"Eu só estou cansado."

Queria dizer que estava cansado daquilo tudo, que preferia mil vezes estar em Hogwarts e que sentia falta da costumeira paz de seu lar, mas teve receio até mesmo de ter pensado em tais coisas com Voldemort no mesmo aposento que ele.

**-oOo-**

Voldemort ficou ausente por mais de dois dias depois daquela noite e, para o alívio de todos os Malfoy, não houve reunião. Draco não ousou abrir a boca sobre Lupin nem mesmo para os pais. Sabia que, a partir do momento em que permanecera em silêncio a respeito do espião, tornara-se um cúmplice e que seria considerado um traidor. Agora não tinha mais escolha senão guardar o segredo e, quem sabe, fingir que nunca tinha tomado conhecimento do assunto.

No entanto, na próxima reunião, Draco ficou ansioso. Greyback estava demorando a aparecer. Teria sido descoberto? E se trouxesse Scabior ao invés de Lupin? Chegava a ser irônico o modo como ele se sentiu aliviado ao avistar a figura alta e magra do lobisomem encapuzado. Ao ser deixado sozinho com o lobisomem dessa vez, Draco não sentiu o medo costumeiro. Mas também não puxou assunto.

Enquanto levitava uma das esculturas que enfeitavam a sala, uma esfera de cobre coberta de inscrições rúnicas, Draco estava absorto em pensamentos, embalado pelo assobio triste de Lupin. Lembrou-se dos comentários de sua tia Bellatrix sobre sua prima renegada ter se casado com ele e, pelo canto do olho, Draco procurou pelo brilho da aliança na mão esquerda do lobisomem. Porém Lupin não usaria nada do tipo estando infiltrado entre aquelas criaturas selvagens e sedentas de sangue.

Ficou tentando imaginar como alguém poderia se sujeitar a ter uma criatura dessas como marido. Já tinha ouvido histórias sobre Tonks, sobre ela ser uma piada entre os aurores, mas ficava pensando se ela seria desequilibrada o suficiente para se casar com um lobisomem ou se havia algum interesse por trás desse arranjo.

Antes de saber sobre a licantropia do professor, Draco o desprezava por sua postura patética e esfarrapada. Julgava que ele fosse um babaca. Até se surpreendera com a qualidade de suas aulas, apesar de nunca ter deixado que isso transparecesse. Ele era paciente e habilidoso com os alunos, sério e calmo. Mas será que não era tudo encenação? Seria possível que Lupin fosse mesmo o poço de tolerância e racionalidade que demonstrava ser? Será que Tonks não tinha medo de um eventual descontrole do marido? Será que Lupin, nos momentos íntimos do casal, não se deixaria levar pelos instintos? Ou será que ela gostava da coisa mais... selvagem?

Draco se assustou com o barulho da esfera caindo estrondosamente no chão e se xingou mentalmente. Tinha se distraído. E o que era pior: imaginando a vida sexual de seu ex-professor. Assistiu quando a esfera rolou até os pés de Lupin, que se abaixou para apanhá-la e a estendeu. Draco se aproximou, hesitante, porém não fez menção de tomar o objeto das mãos do outro.

"Qual o problema, Draco? Eu não vou te morder" disse ele, num tom irônico.

Draco evitou olhar o lobisomem nos olhos conforme seus dedos se fechavam sobre a esfera, porém Lupin prosseguiu antes que ele se afastasse:

"A menos que você faça questão."

Draco levantou os olhos, assustado, pensando se teria imaginado, por trás do tom jocoso, a provocação na voz do ex-professor. Este não estava usando Glamour dessa vez, tinha as pupilas dilatadas e lhe dirigia um meio sorriso difícil de decifrar. Draco engoliu em seco, sentindo as faces ruborizarem sem poder fazer nada a respeito além de se afastar o máximo possível.

Seria possível que Lupin tivesse alguma idéia de seus pensamentos anteriores?

"Você não contou a ninguém" observou Lupin, arrancando-o de seus devaneios.

Draco voltou a levitar a escultura, tentando fingir que o aumento da pressão sanguínea - principalmente em determinada região de sua anatomia - não tinha nada a ver com o que vira e ouvira.

"Não me agradeça. Eu faço isso por mim" garantiu, empregando todo o desdém que conseguiu reunir nessas palavras.

**-oOo-**

Draco não conseguia tirar o episódio da cabeça. Passou boa parte da noite repassando-o por vezes incontáveis. Tentava buscar na memória aquela imagem de Lupin sem o Glamour, mas já começava a achar que estava distorcendo alguns detalhes: as pupilas dilatadas, as sombras que lhe emprestavam um ar misterioso, o meio sorriso enigmático... Só de lembrar, sentia um misto de medo e excitação.

Agora se perguntava se não teria realmente imaginado a provocação. Era impossível que Lupin pudesse ter invadido sua mente sem que ele percebesse. Não tinha como ele saber. Draco devia ter uma imaginação muito fértil mesmo.

Sentiu como se as horas se arrastassem conforme ele repassava aquela imagem. E a cada momento um detalhe se perdia e se recriava. Havia tido até mesmo sonhos embaraçosos nos quais Lupin fazia muito mais além de provocar, nas poucas horas em que conseguira pegar no sono. Queria vê-lo novamente só para provar a si mesmo que não era nada daquilo que ele estava pensando. Mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia ansioso para descobrir o contrário.

Quando finalmente chegou a noite seguinte, Draco estava irritado de tanta ansiedade. Ficou inquieto enquanto Lupin não chegava. E mais inquieto ainda a partir do momento em que Lupin chegou. Quando Voldemort convocou os convidados para entrarem, Narcissa foi até o filho, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

"Me desculpe, querido" ela falou apenas alto o suficiente para que Draco escutasse. "Sei que você está particularmente nervoso hoje, mas eu vou ter que participar da reunião dessa vez. Prometa pra mim que você ficará bem."

Draco assentiu, distraído. "Claro, mãe. Não se preocupe."

Narcissa seguiu os demais para a sala de jantar e a porta foi fechada. Draco se segurou enquanto pôde, sentado num sofá distante e balançando uma das pernas. Vez ou outra, olhava Lupin de soslaio, porém este parecia absorto em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto tomava mais uma dose de Whisky. Draco se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. Quando isso também não chamou a atenção de Lupin, Draco parou em frente a ele, mantendo uma distância segura.

"Como você pode ser uma besta e um homem ao mesmo tempo?" perguntou, sem conseguir se conter.

Lupin o encarou por debaixo do capuz. Girou o conteúdo de seu copo e o despejou garganta abaixo sem tirar os olhos do garoto. Draco já estava começando a se sentir inseguro e irritadiço novamente quando outro se levantou e se aproximou dele lentamente, retirando o capuz.

"Como você pode sentir medo e desejo ao mesmo tempo?" questionou ele, num tom quase professoral, apesar de os olhos demonstrarem certa dose de provocação.

"E-eu-" pego totalmente desprevenido, Draco se obrigou a não recuar conforme o outro se aproximava.

Porém Lupin passou direto por ele, rodeando-o e dando início à sua explicação, felizmente sem esperar que seu ex-aluno respondesse:

"Todos temos uma besta dentro de nós, Sr. Malfoy. Um animal regido apenas por instintos. Alguns conseguem controlar esse animal mais do que outros, ainda que possamos perceber num olhar, num gesto ou palavra. A besta está lá, esperando o momento de ser liberta."

Lupin voltou a entrar em seu campo de visão e Draco se manteve no lugar, apenas escutando enquanto Lupin prosseguia com sua explicação:

"Em alguns casos, isso nunca acontece. Em outros, as pessoas culpam outra pessoa ou algum acontecimento pelo próprio descontrole e são perdoados. Ou até mesmo alegam loucura, incapacidade de discernimento! No meu caso, eu culpo a lua. Na maior parte do tempo, eu controlo meus instintos mais perversos, as palavras mais cruéis, os desejos mais condenáveis." Lupin olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco, parando bem à sua frente. "Então vem a lua e eu já não tenho mais controle sobre mim mesmo. Ela é simplesmente mais forte que eu."

"Eu posso sentir o seu medo, Draco" ele continuou, num tom de voz baixo que fazia os cabelos da nuca do garoto se arrepiarem, porém Draco não desviou os olhos. "Eu sinto o cheiro do seu medo. Assim como do seu desejo também. Você consegue conter o seu medo?" Lupin questionou, dando mais um passo para frente, reduzindo ainda mais a distância.

"E-eu... claro que consigo" Draco retrucou, concluindo que negar seria completa perda de tempo.

Lupin assentiu lentamente. Draco engoliu em seco ao assistir enquanto Lupin o rodeava novamente, porém dessa vez tão perto que Draco quase podia sentir o calor de seu copo às suas costas. Quando Lupin voltou a falar, foi num sussurro bem próximo de seu ouvido, seu hálito quente lhe fazendo cócegas no pescoço: "E você consegue controlar o seu desejo também."

Não era uma pergunta, porém Draco assentiu em concordância, engolindo em seco. Percebeu que estava ofegante e, quando Lupin voltou a encará-lo de frente, tinha as pupilas dilatadas novamente.

"Mas então vem a lua..." ele disse antes de beijá-lo.

Draco correspondeu imediatamente, sentindo a eletricidade nas próprias veias. Podia ouvir os próprios batimentos cardíacos, tal a sua intensidade. Sentiu a necessidade de aproximar o corpo ao do ex-professor, que o segurou pela cintura e o conduziu até que Draco encostasse na parede.

As carícias que ele recebeu em seguida não tinham nada de selvagens. Nem eram ternas demais, pois não havia romantismo nenhum na situação. Draco tentou corresponder, mas não sabia nem por onde começar. Tinha receio e ao mesmo tempo era egoísta demais para pensar em algo além do prazer que sentia. Tampouco Lupin cobrou algo em retorno. Apenas se certificou de que Draco não faria muito barulho, o beijando ou sussurrando um 'shhh' em seu ouvido, vez ou outra, apenas para que ele não se excedesse.

Quando Draco já estava saciado e ameaçava escorregar pela parede, Lupin o segurou como o próprio corpo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Independente do que eu vou ser na próxima mudança de lua, sou humano o suficiente pra você agora?"

Draco fechou os olhos, encostando a testa no ombro do ex-professor enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Estava letárgico, mas não o suficiente para não ter ouvido a pergunta. Ficou grato, entretanto, quando Lupin não exigiu nenhuma resposta, apenas beijou sua testa e se afastou enquanto Draco se recompunha.

O lobisomem se sentou no sofá e se serviu de mais um pouco de bebida. Draco foi se sentar no outro canto do aposento e deixou os pensamentos vagarem enquanto ouvia o outro assobiando a mesma canção de sempre. Adormeceu sentado no sofá e só acordou quando a reunião terminou.

Procurou o vulto encapuzado de Lupin no tumulto da saída dos convidados, porém não o encontrou.

Nas poucas reuniões que se seguiram depois daquela, Lupin nunca mais compareceu. Greyback também não fez questão de levar nenhum outro acompanhante, para eterno alívio de Draco. Mas o garoto não pôde deixar de se perguntar se teriam descoberto a identidade do espião ou se ele estaria vivo ainda. Porém nunca tomou coragem para perguntar ao líder dos lobisomens nem a qualquer Comensal pelo paradeiro de Lupin.

Anos mais tarde ele veio a descobrir que a época coincidia com os primeiros meses de gravidez de Tonks.

**-oOo-**

Ano de 1998.

A próxima vez que Draco viu seu ex-professor foi em Hogwarts, seu corpo sem vida estendido no chão da escola ao lado do da esposa. Ficou em estado de choque olhando para o corpo sem conseguir sentir nada além de um forte aperto no peito. Logo não era mais possível ver Lupin devido à quantidade de ruivos que se aglomerava ao redor dele, porém Draco permaneceu olhando para o vazio.

Não ouviu a mãe o chamar, apenas sentiu quando ela o abraçou, beijando sua testa, suas faces, seus cabelos, alternando sorrisos e choros de alívio. Draco não conseguiu mais segurar o choro, agarrando as vestes da mãe e escondendo o rosto nelas. Seu pai logo se juntou a eles, abraçando-os e protegendo, sem sequer reparar na movimentação ao redor.

Não podia deixar de pensar que, se pelo menos fosse lua cheia, Lupin ainda estaria vivo, pois certamente teria seguido seu instinto de sobrevivência.

**-oOo-**

Draco manteve aquela última imagem de Lupin na mente por muitos anos, por vezes sonhando com aquela visão. A cada dia, detalhes se perdiam ou se acrescentavam: a expressão de paz em seu rosto, a fragilidade de seu corpo sem vida, tão humano e mortal que doía.

Nas poucas vezes em que viu o filho do lobisomem, Ted Lupin, ficou encarando o garoto por um longo tempo, vendo nele uma versão jovem do pai – apesar do cabelo azul elétrico. Sabia que o garoto era metamorfomago e que aquela semelhança podia muito bem ser intencional, mas ainda assim era reconfortante pensar que um pedacinho de Remus Lupin ainda vivia.

**-oOo-**

Ano de 2014.

"Coragem e bravura sobre-humanos" Draco releu, dessa vez em voz alta. Não deixava de ser irônico.

Draco gesticulou com a varinha e fez surgir um buquê de tulipas amarelas e brancas**²**. Aspirou o perfume das flores antes de depositá-las com cuidado em meio às outras.

Levantou e se alongou preguiçosamente, só então reparando que o sol já quase tocava a linha do horizonte. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu caminhando por entre os túmulos até a saída, remexendo distraidamente na aliança.

Lupin tivera uma participação tão curta em sua vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, fizera toda a diferença. Pena que Draco só se dera conta disso quando já era tarde demais.

Fazia dezesseis anos, mas Draco ainda tinha o resto de sua vida para se lembrar.

**-oOo Fim oOo-**

**¹** Crisântemos brancos: símbolo de sinceridade. Obs: os significados variam muito de site para site, mas a intenção foi essa rs  
**²** Tulipas amarelas: amor impossível; Tulipas brancas: perdão. Obs: ler a observação anterior xD


End file.
